


Dare

by cami_soul



Series: Dare [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Truth or Dare, embarassed awkward Isak, friends getting back at you, how can I get him to talk to me, mostly dares, neck action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: An AU where Isak never joined the Kosegruppa, but Even did.  Isak finds himself at a party with his friends and Even, and Vilde wants them all to play Truth or Dare."Evan was a third-year student who had just transferred to Nissen, and for some reason he had decided to join the girls’ kosegruppa review group. So now he was friends with Eva and Vilde and even Sana. And because he was friends with them he was around all the time. This wouldn't normally have been a problem except that Even was, well Even.Even Bech Naesheim was a fucking god. He was tall, taller even than Isak, blond and gorgeous. His cheekbones looked like they had been carved with a hammer and chisel, and his lips were full, pink, pouting and perfect. And ever since he had arrived at Nissen, Isak could not stop staring. This fact had not gone unnoticed by his friends, and of course they gave him shit for it."





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flatfootmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/gifts).



> This story was inspired by a late night chat with Flatfootmonster. Both of us a little bored and she a little drunk. ;D We started talking about having a truth or dare game, and then we just started trading ideas back and forth. It was so much fun!! So huge thank you to Flatfootmonster, I love you Becs! 
> 
> All credit for the great ideas goes to Flatfootmonster and all the typos and grammar errors are mine. lol
> 
> Also, thank you to casper_addams, Lady_Darkness, and SBT for cheering me on/demanding more! <3

“Just go over and talk to him already Isak”, frustration seeped into Jonas's voice.

Isak barely moved from where he was slouched against the wall as he turned to glance over at his best friend. He thought about playing dumb and asking Jonas who he was talking about, but one look at the smirk on his best friend’s face made him rethink that. He was talking about Even. Of course, it was Even. Even Bech Naesheim.

After a disastrous incident last summer involving Jonas and his girlfriend Eva and a small crush, Isak had come out to his friends as gay. It had all gone surprisingly well except for Magnus constantly teasing him and asking him which guys he thought were hot. It had gone well until they had come back to school and then Even had happened.

Evan was a third-year student who had just transferred to Nissen, and for some reason he had decided to join the girls’ kosegruppa review group. So now he was friends with Eva and Vilde and even Sana. And because he was friends with them he was around all the time. This wouldn't normally have been a problem except that Even was, well Even.

Even Bech Naesheim was a fucking god. He was tall, taller even than Isak, blond and gorgeous. His cheekbones looked like they had been carved with a hammer and chisel, and his lips were full, pink, pouting and perfect. And ever since he had arrived at Nissen, Isak could not stop staring. This fact had not gone unnoticed by his friends, and of course they gave him shit for it.

Like now when they were all at a party at Ava’s house and Isak had spent the night leaning against the wall watching Even. He watched as Even laughed and joked. Isak watched as he danced in a surprisingly non-clumsy was for such a big guy. And he watched some more when Even threw his long neck back to drink a beer. Periodically, Jonas, or Mahdi, Or Magnus had come over to him to try and get him to leave his wall and participate in the party but he had declined. He was happy where he was and he knew if he went and talked to Even it would end in disaster again.

Isak had talked to Even exactly three times. The first time was when they were introduced and Isak had gone for a handshake when even had gone in for a hug, and so Isak had ended up poking Even in the dick. The second time had been in the restroom. Isak had come out of the stall to see Even there washing his hands. Even had then taken all of the paper towels to dry his hands, and when he had turned to him, Isak had gotten flustered and had run out of the restroom. The last time had been in the cafeteria. Isak had been daydreaming, replaying in his head, thinking about how he had seen Even crossing the schoolyard that morning looking like a fucking movie star, when he heard the deep resonating voice behind him say his name. Isak had jumped and squealed like a little girl and dropped his cheese toasty on the floor. So no - no he wasn’t going to go up and talk to Even. He would stay safely here over against the wall thank you very much.

The party had thinned out without Isak realizing it and now when he looked around all that was left were his friends, and the girls (and some guy named Kasper that he thought was with Chris) and of course Even. All of a sudden Vilde was at his side tugging on his arm. He had drunk many beers that night and wasn’t so steady on his feet so she was able to dislodge him from his wall. “Come and sit, Isak,” she directed him to the middle of the floor where everyone else was sitting in a circle. He landed heavily between Magnus and Jonas. He tried to catch Jonas’ eye to figure out what was happening, but he was giving all his attention to Vilde, who was standing in the middle of the circle. She clapped her hands excitedly and announced, “Time for Truth or Dare!”

Isak rolled his eyes at the idea, hoping that someone would see how stupid this game was. That didn’t work. Instead, Even caught his eye from across the circle and gave him a wide smile. It was one of those smiles that crinkled up his eyes. It was a smile that Isak had thought was just for him, the first time that they met but he soon realized that Even was just being friendly.

His attention was drawn back to Vilde when she spoke again, “Ok, Eva, since it’s your house - truth or dare?”

She gave it half a second before Eva answered with alcohol-fueled confidence, “Dare!”

Vilde sat down on the other side of Magnus and then instructed, “You have to kiss someone, and it has to be with tongue.” The group erupted in whoops and laughter.

Eva made a show of putting her finger up to her cheek and looking carefully around the circle. Then she got on all fours and started crawling across the circle towards Vilde and Magnus. She reached out with her hands toward both of them, but then she cupped her left hand behind Vilde’s neck and pulled her in while simultaneously pushing Magnus away with the other. Vilde’s eyes widened right before Eva’s lips landed on hers. Both girls rose up on their knees as Eva pulled her in even closer and deepened their kiss. Then the two slowly pulled their mouths apart, lips clinging until the last second, and looked into each other’s eyes.

The collective silence was broken when Magnus gasped, “Fuck that was hot.”

After she had moved back to her spot, Eva looked to Jonas with a challenge in her eye, “Your turn Jonas, truth or dare?”

He smirked back at her confidently, “truth, of course.”

Eva’s smile faltered a tiny bit before it settled back on her face. “Who do you think is the prettiest here?” she asked him.

“That’s an easy answer,” Jonas said with a grin, “Even, of course. Am I wrong?” Everyone chuckled while Eva shook her head in bemusement. “Ok, Magnus, truth or dare?”

Magnus gave a little hop of joy before rushing to speak, “Truth! No, dare! No, truth!”

“Truth was your first answer, so truth it is. Why are you so interested in Isak’s sex life?” Jonas asked.

Isak bristled and turned to Jonas, “What?”

“You know. He’s always asking you questions. And I want to know why.” Jonas folded his arms across his chest in a “case closed” manner.

“I know why, it’s because he’s Magnus,” Isak muttered under his breath, still upset that this question involved him. He glanced across the circle to see Even’s reaction and saw him staring intently at Magnus.

“I don’t know… I guess it seems like it would be a lot easier you know. Two dudes both have the same parts, so you know what to do with them and stuff,” Magnus tried to explain. “Girl parts are a lot different,” he said as if confiding a secret, “they’re tricky.”

Laughter rang round the circle, and Mahdi muttered, “Man you are desperate.”

Magnus’ face turned red and he bristled at everyone’s reaction. “Fine then, Isak, truth or dare?”

“You can’t ask me sex questions!” Isak said trying to put a stop to that line of questioning.

“Yes, I can. Truth or dare?” Magnus retorted.

“Fuck then, dare,” Isak glared at Magnus.

A fiendish smile took over his face, “Isak, you have to trade underwear with Even.”

“What?” shrieked Isak. “That’s - that’s gross. You can’t make us do that. That’s just - that’s just wrong!”

“So are you choosing truth then?” Magnus asked, wicked smile still in place.

Isak tried one last time to get out of this insane dare, “You can’t make Even do this. He’s not part of the dare.”

There were murmurings around the circle about how Vilde had been involved in Eva’s dare, before Even himself spoke up, “I’m fine with it. I’ll help Isak complete his dare.”

“Well we obviously can’t do this here,” Isak complained, still not sure how his life had come off the rails so badly.

“Here you guys can use this closet,” Eva said pretending to be helpful when Isak knew she was secretly evil. “If you don’t turn on the light, you won’t even see each other.”

Isak clumsily rose to his feet and dragged his steps all the way over to the closet. His heart was pounding so hard all he could hear was his blood rushing.

“After you,” Even opened the door and held it for Isak, sweeping his hand like a maitre'd.

A bubble of hysterical laughter almost made it out of Isak’s throat before he forced it down. Eva pushed him from behind and he stumbled into the closet, Even following him into the tiny space. The door was shut behind them and they were cocooned together in the small dark closet.

Isak couldn’t move. His heart was racing and he was trying hard to get breath into his lungs. He felt a warm heavy hand gently squeeze his shoulder. “It’s ok, Isak. We don’t have to really do this. We can just tell them we did,” Even offered.

“No,” Isak replied brusquely, shrugging off Even’s hand even though the weight of it had been comforting. “I don’t cheat!” Isak’s eyes were starting to adjust and the light creeping around the edges of the door allowed him to see a shadowy grey version of Even. He quickly turned his back on the other boy, “Let’s just do this.”

Isak fumbled around with his fly and could hear Even rustling behind him. His zipper got stuck and he yanked on it while cursing under his breath. He didn’t need another humiliation in front of Even. He finally got his fly open and then had to wrestle his jeans off his legs. Why had he thought it would be a good idea to wear skinny jeans tonight? Oh, yeah - he had been hoping Even might notice his ass. Well, lesson learned. Be careful what you wish for.

When he got his legs free, Isak paused for a second. He couldn’t hear Even any more. Was he done already? Should he turn and look? Was Even looking at him? Isak forced himself to hook his thumbs in the elastic of his boxer briefs before he could chicken out. He bent over and then pushed, sliding them down over the curve of his ass, pulling the soft material over his dick and then down his legs. He tripped pulling them off his feet and almost fell over. He was stopped by Even’s hand on his shoulder again. This meant that Even had been watching him. Isak gasped out, “thanks,” before shrugging him off again.

He grabbed up his jeans and held them over his crotch while he half turned and held his briefs with the other hand. He couldn’t stop his eyes from taking in every inch of Even that he could make out in the murky darkness. There were miles of pale skin and lean muscle. Even had his khakis loosely fisted in one hand almost carelessly covering his own crotch. His lips were parted and looked puffy as if he had been biting them.

“Here,” he thrust the underwear out in Even’s direction. Even took them with his free hand and it was then that Isak noticed Even did not have a pair of briefs in his own hand. He was clearly naked and holding his khakis. “Where are your briefs?” Isak blurted out before he could think of a better way to ask.

“I don’t have any,” Even’s low voice rumbled over Isak’s bare skin so deliciously he almost missed what he was saying. “I didn’t have any clean, so I’m going commando today.”

“What?” Isak squawked before he caught himself and tried again in a frantic whisper, “What? How can you? What am I supposed to wear now?”

A loud pounding on the closet door made them both jump. “What’s taking so long?” Magnus’ voice carried through the door easily. “What are you two doing in there?”

“Piss off! This is not so easy in the dark,” Isak yelled back. He turned and looked at Even expectantly.

“You said you don’t cheat, so you will just have to go commando too,” Even said replying to his previous question. He turned his back on Isak and leaned over to step into Isak’s briefs.

Isak knew he should turn away. He knew he shouldn’t look, but the hard to catch his breath feeling was back and he just couldn’t tear his eyes away. Even’s ass was perfect. Sexier than anything Isak had seen watching porn. It was gently rounded and pale as milk but with a scattering of tiny brown spots. The muscles under his skin shifted as he moved, mesmerizing Isak. He had to bite down hard on his lip to stop a moan from escaping. He watched as his briefs slipped up and over, covering Even’s ass and Isak had never before been jealous of a piece of fabric.

When Even reached to pull on his khakis, it jolted Isak from his reverie. He hurriedly turned around and started pulling on his jeans. It wasn’t until he had them halfway up his thighs that he thought about the logistics of going commando. He held one hand covering his dick and balls while the other pulled the rough cotton fabric up. He tucked his dick to the right and cursed himself once again for deciding to wear such tight jeans. He tried to make room for his balls and hoped he wouldn’t end up sitting on them.

He finished zipping and turned and faced Even, more conscious than ever of his dick, and Even’s recent nudity still burned on his mind. The sensations were all new and entirely unwelcome right now. His dick was plastered against his leg and being rubbed by the coarse fabric of the jeans, and his balls just seemed to be jiggling and moving without regard for his wellbeing.

“Ready,” Even nodded to the door.

Isak took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He ignored the catcalls as he made his way back to the circle and carefully sat down.

“You missed a ton of stuff,” Magnus gushed but Isak wasn’t listening. He zoned out letting the game go on around him. Instead, all Isak could think about was whether or not anyone could tell that he wasn't wearing underwear. He was hyper-aware that he had nothing on underneath his jeans. Every movement brought his dick into contact with the rough cloth and heightened his sensitivity. but what really required all of his attention was the man sitting across the circle, every time he looked up Even was giving him an intense stare. Isak realized it had been a big mistake and he should never have made the switch with Even. Now Even must surely think he was a big weirdo and he would never want anything to do with him.

Isak tuned back into the game when he heard Eva gleefully shout, “Jonas, I dare you to give Mahdi a two-minute lap dance!”

“What?” Isak sputtered, laughing hysterically along with the rest of the group as his normally mild-mannered best friend turned beet red and climbed to his feet.

“Here. Mahdi, come and sit in the chair,” Eva directed as she dragged a kitchen chair into the middle of the circle.

When the lap dance actually started, Isak laughed and shouted the loudest of all, “Shake that ass, Jonas” and, “You’ve got the moves, Baby!” Jonas turning and glaring at him only made him laugh harder. So hard that he ended up spilling most of his beer on himself, but it was a small price to pay.

After he returned to his spot in the circle, Jonas wasted no time in calling out, “Even, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Even smiled eagerly, his eyes lighting up. “Who do you want me to give a lap dance to?” he asked, making the room explode with laughter again.

Jonas looked over at Isak and gave him a self-satisfied smile before turning back to Even, “I dare you to lick the beer off of Isak, where he just spilled it.”

“Jonas!” Isak protested.

“Payback’s a bitch, baby!” Jonas crowed, laughing at Isak’s disgruntled expression.

Even smiled happily as he crawled across the circle to where Isak was sitting. When he arrived, he reached for the hem of Isak’s t-shirt lifting it and exposing his stomach. “What are you doing?” for some reason he couldn’t account for, Isak’s voice came out high and squeaky as he squirmed away from Even’s grasp.

Isak didn’t get far. Even’s grip tightened and he was stronger than he looked. “I can’t very well lick beer off your shirt can I?” he chuckled. “Now stay put.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Even pulled the cloth away and then his mouth was lowering, landing dangerously close to Isak’s crotch. Then there was hot breath and warm wet tongue stroking his skin. Isak instinctively tried to wiggle away again, but this time Even had wrapped his arm around Isak’s waist so he wasn’t going anywhere.

This was fucking torture. Even’s tongue was licking, sucking and nipping as it moved along his body - and his dick was responding. His cock, trapped against his leg by his tight jeans, started filling - lengthening - hardening. He squirmed some more in Even’s arms, throwing his head back and biting down on his lip to keep the moans from escaping.

Even shoved his shirt up higher as he traversed Isak’s chest. He paid special attention to his nipple when he reached it, sucking it into his mouth and scraping it with his teeth. Isak’s hands came up to Even’s head, possibly in a futile attempt to stop this madness, but when his hands encountered the silky softness of his hair he tangled his fingers in the soft locks and anchored Even to him instead.

“That’s so fucking hot,” he vaguely heard Magnus whisper next to him.

Even tried to pull his shirt off but it got caught on Isak’s arms, Even took advantage and moved his attention to Isak’s exposed neck. Even licked and sucked greedily, sending sensation directly to Isak’s already over stimulated dick. It was too much! Isak jerked back surprising Even into releasing him. “Hey, come on!” he squealed. Then he looked up at the shocked faces of his friends around the circle and tried to surreptitiously bend his knee up to hide his unwanted erection. “Hei,” he said weakly trying to pretend he hadn’t just screamed like a little girl. Even regarded him with a worried expression on his face so he tried to smooth it over some more, “I just wasn’t ready for that neck action.”

“Okay, then,” Even moved back over to his side of the circle and the minute he was gone Isak missed his warmth.

“Are you okay?” Magnus leaned over to whisper.

Isak just nodded his head, unable to trust what might come out of his mouth at this point.

“Vilde? Truth or dare?” Even asked.

“Oooh!” Vilde bounced in her spot with excitement. “Um… well… dare,” she finally said.

“Give someone a two-minute foot massage,” Even directed.

“Oh, well I choose Sana because I know her feet will be clean.” Everyone around the circle laughed. And then they laughed some more when it turned out Sana was ticklish and couldn’t keep still the whole two minutes. When Vilde was finished she turned to Isak. He quickly looked down at the floor hoping that if he didn’t make eye contact she would move on. No such luck. “Isak, truth or dare?”

Knowing how badly he had just embarrassed himself and not wanting any questions about it, Isak quickly chose, “Dare.”

Vilde’s voice rang out loudly around the circle, “I dare you to sit in Even’s lap for the rest of the game.” The room was eerily quiet after her pronouncement. Everyone holding their breath and waiting to see what Isak would do.

Knowing it was useless at this point to protest, he still mumbled under his breath, “Don’t know why everyone is picking on me and Even.” But he still crawled over to Even’s side of the circle.

“Halla,” Even said quietly and with a soft smile.

“Halla,” Isak answered back. He was lost. He didn’t know how to do this. How was he just supposed to climb into the lap of the boy he had been crushing on for months, who had just sucked on his neck and was wearing his underwear? How was this his life?

Even reached out and gently wrapped his hand around Isak’s wrist. He gave a careful tug and slowly started pulling Isak onto his lap. Once he was situated sitting across Even’s thighs, Even let go of his wrist and wrapped both of his arms around Isak, securing him against his chest. Even leaned back against the couch behind him and bent his legs a little, cradling Isak in his arms.  
Slowly Isak let his body relax and sink into Even’s embrace. He lay his head against Even’s chest and closed his eyes. Now that they had maneuvered him here, his friends seemed content to leave him in Even’s arms. Isak let the game continue on around him while he enjoyed the warmth and strength surrounding him.

A minute shift of Even’s arm was all the warning Isak had before he felt Even tenderly running his fingers through his hair. Even leisurely wrapped a curl around his index finger and gave a gentle pull before releasing it and beginning the process again with another curl.

How long that continued, Isak didn’t know but eventually Even moved his hand to cup Isak’s cheek. Then he started to trace the features on Isak’s face. His thumb stroking his eyebrow, his cheekbone, his lips. Trails of sensation sparked along Isak’s skin wherever Even touched him.

Even spent a long time caressing Isak’s lips. Tracing them over and over, watching the movement of his thumb. To counter the sensations Even was causing him, Isak darted his tongue out and wet his lips. Even gave a low groan in response. He tucked his thumb in the corner of Isak’s mouth and pulled, opening his mouth. Now it was Isak’s turn to groan, both at Even’s touch and at the look in his eyes.

Wanting to be closer to him, Isak moved the arm that had been trapped between them, around to Even’s back. He twisted his torso so that his chest was pressed against Even’s, and with his other hand he grasped the back of Even’s neck. In response Even tightened the arm that he had around Isak’s waist.

Isak pulled Even down to him until their noses were touching. Then Even delicately slid the tip of his nose along the length of Isak’s nose and back down again. “What are you doing to me?” Isak barely choked out in a whisper.

“I hope it’s the same thing that you’re doing to me?” Even whispered back. He rubbed his nose along Isak’s again, causing Isak to bump him back in a silly game. Even smiled at him softly, “I’ve never felt anything like this before.”

Being this close to Even was overwhelming every single one of Isak's senses, but there was nowhere else in the universe he would rather be at this moment. “Me either,” he responded. Isak leaned his head back and tilted his chin up, hoping Even would get the hint and kiss him.

Even’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and he used the hand still cradling Isak’s face to hold him still while he lowered his mouth the remaining few centimeters. The first touch of his lips against Isak’s was as delicate and fleeting as a butterfly’s wing. Even pulled back before the kiss had even really started. Unsatisfied with the brief touch, Isak raised himself up and chased Even’s mouth.

Their lips were reunited with more force this time; mouths brushing and moving against each other, lips parting, tongues exploring. Isak realized that every other kiss he had had in his life had been only poor imitations to the real thing. He didn’t care about the outside world or breathing, all he wanted was Even’s mouth moving against his.

But the outside world rudely crashed in when Isak felt a kick to his legs. “Hey! Lovebirds,” Jonas’ voice was an unwelcome intrusion.

Even pulled back even though Isak would have happily continued kissing; Jonas or no Jonas.

“Party’s all over,” Jonas continued, “Time to go home.”

Jonas’ words finally pierced their intimate bubble and he looked around the room. Most everyone was gone. He saw Sana helping Vilde with her coat and Jonas had joined Eva who was picking up scattered beer cans. But everyone else had apparently already gone home. A hot flush crept up into his face when he thought about how caught up he had been in kissing Even that he hadn’t even realized that the party was over and people were leaving.

Isak turned to extricate himself from Even’s embrace and hopefully find some way to apologize for his overly enthusiastic response. He was sure that Even could tell his lack of experience from his desperate reaction to being kissed.

“Wait,” Even stopped him with a hand on his arm. “I… I hope you don’t regret tonight.” Even’s blue eyes regarded him steadily. “Because I don’t. Not a second of it.”

“You don’t?” Isak asked tentatively, finding it hard to believe Even was ok with the spectacle they had just made of themselves.

“I don’t,” Even said with conviction. He brought both hands up to frame Isak’s face. “In fact, I’m so happy I bribed Vilde. Best decision I ever made.”

“What do you mean you bribed, Vilde?” Isak frowned in confusion.

“I bribed her to get everyone to play Truth or Dare. I’m baking the cookies for the next Kosgruppa meeting,” he answered.

“Why… why would you do that?” Isak was more confused than ever.

“You would never talk to me, you were always running away. I figured you wouldn’t be able to run away in a game,” Even took a breath but didn’t let go of Isak. “I thought the lap thing would get you to talk to me.”

Isak grabbed onto Even’s wrists wanting to touch him but still afraid to be too bold. “It was your idea to have me sit in your lap?”

“Yeah,” Even chuckled, sliding his fingertips into Isak’s hair. “I asked her to dare you to do that. Your friends helping me was just a bonus.”

Isak looked around again. Sana and Vilde had left and now it was only Jonas and Eva left, loudly throwing cans into the recycle bin. “It’s pretty late… I, uh… I guess we should leave.”

Even stood easily and then pulled Isak to his feet. When they were both standing, he let go of Isak and started shifting on his feet, “I should get -”

Isak cut him off by blurting out, “You could come with me - uh, home I mean. I mean you could come back to mine - my room - with me.” Isak buried his face in his hands, certain that once again he has ruined his chances with the other boy.

“I’d love to go home with you, Isak,” Even said softly.

“Really?” Isak popped his head back up to look at Even and see if he was telling the truth.

“Really. To tell you the truth… I’m just not ready for this night to end,” he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Isak’s lips.

Isak’s cheeks pinked up again but this time from delight. He turned to see Jonas and Eva both regarding them with fond expressions. “We’re, uh… going…”

“We heard, Isak,” Jonas chuckled. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?”

They made their way over to the door fumbling with coats and shoes, sneaking in kisses that kept delaying them. Finally, they were out the door. Even held out his hand, “Take me home, Isak.”

Isak laced their fingers together and started to walk into their future.

 


End file.
